The Red Thread
by Miyano Haibara
Summary: Ketika seorang pria dan wanita diharuskan bersama, jari kelingking mereka terikat dengan benang merah. Natsu x Lucy, NaLu pair. RnR Please!


Konnichiwa..

Hai..hai.. Miya-chan di sini. Salam kenal untuk para senpai yang udah lama berkecimpung di dunia fanfiction yang penuh warna ini (#ceileeh). Aku newbie di sini (#newbie–baru bikin akun lagi di FF). Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah punya akun dengan nama berbeda, tapi karena hiatus yang berkepanjangan jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat akun alias nama pena yang berbeda (#curcol–harap maklum).

Yosh.. ini fic pertama yang aku publikasikan di FF.. khususnya di fandom Fairy Tail.

Don't like, don't read. Just hit the back arrow ( )

Disclaimer: semua chara yang kupakai adalah hasil tebengan dari punya om Hiro Mashima ^^.

Pairing: NaLu

Warning: OOC, gajeness, and etc.

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

The Red Thread © Miyano Haibara

.

.

Tap..tap..tap

Suara tersebut mengiringi langkah kaki dari seorang gadis muda berambut pirang-kuning ini. Seorang Stellar mage yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di Negara Fiore, Lucy Heartfilia, 17 tahun.

Sehabis pulang dari menyelesaikan misi, Lucy memutuskan untuk mendatangi guild sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya ia ingin melanjutkan menulis novelnya yang belum kunjung selesai. Setidaknya ia mungkin mendapatkan inspirasi atau mungkin saja referensi sedikit jika ia berkunjung ke guild.

"Tadaima!"

"Aah.. Okaeri, Lucy." jawab gadis berpakaian ala maid yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja bar. "Lelah, Lucy? Kau mau minum sesuatu, atau.." tawarnya pada Lucy

"Hhh.. aku minta jus orange saja, Mira-san." jawab Lucy sekedarnya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang dilipat pada meja bar.

"Baiklah." Ujar Mirajane lalu beranjak untuk membuatkan pesanan Lucy.

"Mira-san, apa kau melihat Levy?"

"Mungkin dia sedang di perpustakaan." Jawab Mira, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ooh. Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya ke sana nanti. Err, kalau Natsu?" Tanya Lucy kembali.

"Kalau Natsu, aku belum melihatnya sampai sekarang. Mungkin masih menjalankan misi. Silakan jus orange-nya" Jawab Mira sambil menyerahkan segelas jus orange yang ia buat pada Lucy.

"Ooh, begitu. Arigatou, Mira-san." Lucy menyeruput jusnya sampai setengah gelas lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Are, jusmu belum habis, Lucy-chan, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan, jaa."

Lucy pun meninggalkan Mirajane yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya menuju perpustakaan. Sesampai di perpustakaan, ia tidak melihat seorangpun di sana.

"are, katanya Levy ada di sini. Tidak ada seorang pun," Tak memperdulikan hal tersebut, Lucy tetap menuju pada rak-rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku. 'Aah, mungkin aku bisa dapat sesuatu untuk tambahan dalam novelku.' pikirnya.

Masih mencari-cari buku yang tepat, pikiran Lucy malah melayang pada nakamanya. 'Natsu mana, ya? Kenapa dia belum pulang juga? Misi apa yang dia kerjakan kali ini, ya?' Lucy bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. "Aargh, kenapa aku mikirin Natsu. Kurang kerjaan kau Lucy. Ayo, fokus, fokus, kau kan ingin mencari buku ke sini." Kata Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Di lain tempat..

BRAKK

"TADAIMAA!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang masuk ke dalam guild dengan sembrononya.

"Haah.. ya ampun Natsuu. Okaeri.. dan okaeri, Happy" Mirajane menghela napas terhadap kelakuan teman satu serikatnya tersebut, lalu tersenyum menyapa kucing biru yang bersama Natsu.

"Yo, Natsu, aku pergi dulu ya, bye!" ujar Happy berpamitan.

"Kau mau kemana? Happy!"

"AKU MAU MEMANCIING, JAA NE!" Jawab Happy sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan melambaikan tangan pada Natsu.

"Hhh.. aye." Jawab Natsu, lesu, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepanjang sudut guild, "Hnn?"

Melihat gelagat aneh Natsu, Mirajane mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya, "Dia di perpustakaan, susul saja ke sana."

Mendengar perkataan Mira barusan, Natsu menjadi bersikap aneh, sedikit gugup, dan.. blush. "A-ah, Mira-san, Ap-apa yang kau maksud, A-aku tidak sedang mencari Lucy, kok."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Lucy." Kata Mira dengan smirk di wajahnya. Jawaban Natsu tadi telah menjadi boomerang bagi Natsu sendiri. Tepat sasaran. "aa-ahahaha.. ka-kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu deh." Pamit Natsu pada Mira dengan melangkah mundur lalu berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju perpustakaan.

"Haha, sudah ku duga."

.

Di perpustakaan..

Lucy masih asyik mencari bukunya. Beberapa buku yang dianggapnya berguna ia ambil lalu diletakkannya di atas meja untuk dibaca kemudian. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada rak-rak buku, tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti pada buku yang sepertinya asing tapi menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya buku tersebut lalu ia duduk di belakang meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku, menjadikan buku yang barusan diambilnya menjadi buku di daftar pertama yang harus dibacanya.

"The Legend of Red Thread," ujarnya membaca judul buku tersebut, "tentang apa , ya?"

"Ketika seorang pria dan wanita diharuskan bersama, jari kelingking mereka terikat dengan benang merah. Sehelai benang merah yang tidak terlihat akan menghubungkan orang-orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, pada waktu, tempat dan keadaan yang paling tepat. Benang ini mungkin meregang atau kusut, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah putus.."

BLUSH. 'Hanya membaca hal ini saja, kenapa wajahku terasa memanas?'pikirnya, 'apa jari kelingkingku terikat benang merah juga? Terikat dengan siapa, ya, kira-kira? Apa Natsu? Ah, tidak, tidak.' Lucy memandangi jari kelingkingnya memikirkan apa benar yang dikatakan legenda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau baca, Luce?"

"KYAAAAH~." Lucy terlompat dari kursinya lalu jatuh terduduk dilantai, buku yang dipegangnya terlempar ke depan nakama yang mengagetkannya tadi. Ia kaget karena kepala Natsu tiba-tiba saja menyembul dari pundaknya dan ia tidak menyadari kehadirannya, benar-benar tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Natsu.

"Atatata..itai. Natsuu.. kau bikin kaget saja." Lucy bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil dibantu oleh Natsu untuk berdiri dan lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya. Natsu yang melihat ada buku dihadapannya lalu mengambilnya dan membaca judul dari buku tersebut. "Red Thread, apa itu, Luce?" Lucy langsung merebut buku tersebut dari tangan Natsu lalu mendekapnya di dada. "Ka-kau tidak perlu tahu."

"umm.. Hei, Lucy. Ayolah, beritahu aku!" Natsu memasang wajah cemberut dengan mata penasaran lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat ekspresi itu, Lucy tak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya dan menyerah.

"Ufft.. baiklah Natsuu." Lucy mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Natsu, dan dibalas Natsu dengan cemberut yang lebih cemberut lagi (?)

"Legenda benang merah. Dikatakan di sini bahwa terdapat sehelai benang merah yang tidak terlihat akan menghubungkan orang-orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, pada waktu, tempat dan keadaan yang paling tepat. Benang ini mungkin meregang atau kusut, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah putus."

"hmm? Benang merah?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ya." Lucy menarik tangan Natsu lalu menegakkan kelingking Natsu dan kelingkingnya kemudian mendekatkan antara keduanya, "benang merah tersebut terikat di antara kelingking-kelingking dua orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bersama."

Lucy tersenyum dengan manisnya. Natsu yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Lucy dan tangan Lucy berada di tangannya, mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis pada pipinya.

"Yosh. Aku pulang dulu, ya, Natsu. Aku ingin beres-beres rumah. Umm.. sebenarnya akan melanjutkan novelku. Jaa mata ne, Natsu." Lucy mengacak-acak kembali rambut Natsu lalu meninggalkan Natsu sendirian yang masih mengamati kelingkingnya. "Hmm.. aye. Hati-hati ya, luce." Jawab Natsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke kelingkingnya.

Lucy beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan. Di ambang pintu, ia lalu berhenti lalu memandang Natsu dari balik pundaknya dan tersenyum.

Apa kau sadar? Tuhan telah membuat kau dan aku terpaut lewat benang merah yang panjang.. dalam sebuah ikatan takdir tak terlihat dan tanpa peta.. Hingga nanti aku akan jatuh cinta saat bertemu denganmu..

.

Natsu Dragneel

.

.

END

Uwaahh.. Gimana, para readers.

Kalimat terakhir dari Fic ini, aku ambil dari dorama yang berjudul 'AKAI ITO'.

Sebenarnya aku belum pernah nonton dorama itu sih, tapi aku cuma baca sinopsisnya, hehe..

Yosh.. minta reviewnya ttebayo! (^^)


End file.
